henson_alternativefandomcom-20200215-history
Simian Undercover Detective Squad
The Simian Undercover Detective Squad (or S.U.D.S.) is a webseries produced by The Jim Henson Company under its Henson Alternative banner. Simian Undercover Detective Squad was created, written, directed and produced by Deb Loftis and Perry Sachs. Fifteen webisodes premiered exclusively on the Xbox and Zune networks in April 2011. Skreet (Allan Trautman) and Yeager (Ted Michaels) star in the series as members of the Simian Undercover Detective Squad. The series was one of three Henson productions being produced as a joint venture between Warner Brothers' Studio 2.0 for The Realplayer Network's Film.com. On December 19, 2007, a teaser trailer for the show was released. The series was originally planned to debut on Film.com in in the first quarter of 2008, however the release was delayed. The episode "It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Goat", was released as a preview on YouTube on August 25, 2009. In April 2011 the series was released to the Microsoft Zune Video Marketplace. In 2012 episodes were re-released on The Nerdist Channel. Episodes *Episode 1: "The Hairy Hooker" (03:26) *Episode 2: "A Number Between 1 and Death" (03:23) *Episode 3: "It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Goat" (03:08) *Episode 4: "Freaky Fraud-Day" (03:52) *Episode 5: "C. O. D. - Chimp On Delivery" (03:56) *Episode 6: "A Stalker's Born" (04:21) *Episode 7: "The Rotten Peel Deal" (03:09) *Episode 8: "Bootleg Booty" (02:14) *Episode 9: "You're Only As Young As You Steal" (03:00) *Episode 10: "Blackmarket Boobs" (02:58) *Episode 11: "Lyin' On The Internet" (02:57) *Episode 12: "Grope Therapy" (04:27) *Episode 13: "The Maltese Banana" (04:41) *Episode 14: "21 JumpSkreet" (03:53) *Episode 15: "Escape From The Planet Of The People" (03:35) Promotion file:The Simian Undercover Detective Squad - Interview with Perry Sachs|Interview with Perry Sachs file:The Simian Undercover Detective Squad - Interview with Deb Loftis|Interview with Deb Loftis file:The Simian Undercover Detective Squad - Interview with Zand Broumand|Interview with Zand Broumand file:The Simian Undercover Detective Squad - Teaser|Teaser trailer Credits Executive Producers: :Brian Henson :Lisa Henson Written, Directed and Produced by: :Deb Loftis :Perry Sachs Produced by: :Allyson Smith Starring: :Allan Trautman as Skreet :Ted Michaels as Yeager :Michael Oosterom as The Perps :Paul Rugg as Captain Futz :Esteban Powell as Spider :Craig Di Francia as Johnny Also starring: :Zand Broumand :Gina D'Acciaro :Bryce Johnson :Marisa Petroro :Jerry Trainor Special Guest Star: :Josh Peck as himself Music composer and producers: :Daryl Orange Production designer: :Tom Lisowski Puppet costume design: :Julie Zobel Director of photography: :Robert C. Webb Sound by: :Reza Moosavi Wardrobe: :Tirawan Howard Make-up/hair: :Heather O'Boyle Editor: :Perry Sachs Assistant Director: :JT Codd 2nd Assistant Director: :Tom Dean Camera Operator: :Jesse Bactat 1st Assistant Camera: :Bryan Ariel Paz Camera/editorial Assistant: :Patrick Renfro Set Decorator: :Shira Gotshalk Gaffer: :Eric S. Boland Key Grip: :Jason Wheeler Grips: :Steven Davis :Charles R. Matthews :Fernando F. Montes Script Supervisors: :Liz Trainor :Candelaria Herrera Photographer: :Zarac Lompart Production Accountant: :Brittan Brown Production Assistant: :Cynthia Barron Facilities: :Howard Sharp :Johan filla Executive Producer for Studio 2.0: :Rich Rosenthal Production Manager for Studio 2.0: :Cassie Hamilton Supervising Producer for film.com: :Michael McMurray Special thanks to: :Nashid Ali :Jay Pinder :Kendall Wilson :Gabe Benvenuto :Kulia Sachs Facilities: :The Jim Henson Company Studios, Hollywood, CA External links * Simian Undercover Detective Squad - Henson.com * YouTube preview episode. Category:Productions Category:Online Content Category:Simian Undercover Detective Squad